Worst Nightmare
by SuperWG
Summary: "Suddenly, from out of the cloud of smoke that was created, a brutal slash was made across Seventeen's chest. It hurt. He placed his hand to where the slash was and pulled it back down. He saw blood." Android 17's insecurities about his sister moving in with Krillin have an unexpected effect on him.


**Author's Notes- Hey, guys! I have a sort of Halloween-themed story here! It focuses on Android Seventeen, so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **Worst Nightmare**

"Okay, I'll see you later Mr..." The woman hung.

"Just call me Seventeen." The young man answered her unasked question.

"Seventeen." The woman said before walking out.

Android Seventeen walked out of the cafe that he had just met the woman at and took to the sky towards his cabin. Her name was Rose, and she seemed like the kind of woman he could see himself with. Seventeen was still having trouble getting used to living at his cabin without his sister. It wasn't long ago that she had moved out to start a life with the Z fighter he knew as Krillin. Seventeen couldn't help but resent him. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but Seventeen just couldn't forgive him for taking his sister away. But he figured that if she could move on and find love, maybe it was time he did too. Maybe finding companionship of his own would be good for him.

He made it back to his cabin, walking through the door and flopping onto the couch. There was no cable in his home; he got his entertainment from watching the nature around him from the window. He gazed out and saw a flock of birds flying. But then he thought about how they were all together. He was just a little jealous of those birds. He sighed.

"Maybe I should call her. I'm sure she'd be happy to hear about my attempt at 'dating' a human." He thought aloud.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number to Kame house. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" A voice said. Seventeen mentally face-palmed. It was Krillin.

"It's Seventeen. I want to talk to my sister." The android said.

"Um, actually, she's not home. She went out shopping. You want me to, uh, take a message, or-"

"No thanks. I'll call her later." Seventeen responded with a bit of annoyance.

"Are you sure? I mean I could-"

Seventeen hung up the phone. He had tried to be nice, but Krillin didn't let it go. Oh well, he could tell Eighteen the news later. He picked up his wallet and counted his money. He had been working as a park ranger for a few months now. It was a decent enough job since it allowed him to be close to nature, and it paid the bills. When he was with nature, he felt like he was with his late friend, Android Sixteen. The gentle giant had loved nature so much, and since Seventeen could no longer be with him, nature was pretty much the closest he could get.

He had saved up a decent amount of money. He thought about buying a television. Though there was no cable, he could still watch movies and DVD's, possibly even getting that 'Netflix' thing his sister had told him about. Apparently her and Krillin watch that sometimes.

Seventeen suddenly thought about something that had happened with him and his sister a while back. They had visited the mainland, and he had his eye on one woman. He went to talk to her but Eighteen stopped him, saying that he shouldn't go for a woman if he wasn't serious.

 _I mean it, Seventeen! You'll be sorry if you try something on that poor girl!_

He never actually said anything to her about it, but he was so mad at her. He was cold to her for a week at least. She picked up on his change of attitude, but didn't know why. She asked him; he never answered her. The truth was that he was insulted and hurt. Seventeen had always been protective of his sister, but now it seemed like she was treating him like the monster that people had to be protected from. It had been like a slap in the face. But after a while, he realized she probably was just having an off day that day and she didn't mean anything by it. He shouldn't hold it against her. He just dropped it and things went back to normal.

Seventeen left his home for an electronics store. He figured he'd go ahead and get the television. Setting up Netflix wasn't something he could do on his own, so he settled for a DVD player for the time being. He went to get a movie or two to watch. He didn't feel like reading descriptions and he'd never heard of any of the movies before, so he picked up a random one and bought it along with the television and DVD player.

It wasn't until he got home that he checked out the DVD. The title read _A Nightmare on Elm Street._ It looked to be one of the sequels. Once he set up the television and DVD player, he popped the movie in. Luckily he was off the next two days, so he could stay up late, watch the movie, and relax. The movie had showed a monstrous man killing people in their sleep by somehow going into their dreams.

"Oh man, this is boring." He said aloud. It was so boring, in fact, that he went to sleep on it not long after saying that.

He really shouldn't have fallen asleep watching that movie, though. Because the nightmare he had that night was much scarier than the movie he had been watching.

[dream]

 _Seventeen was going to meet Rose in a restaurant, but the place seemed to be abandoned. He looked around for a sign of anyone, but found no one._

" _Rose?" He called._

" _Rose ain't here." A deep, scratchy voice replied._

 _Immediately after that was the sound of screeching, like something metal being scraped against the wall. And the sound came steadily towards Seventeen. A gloved hand reached from around a corner. The glove had razor-like needles on each one of the fingers. Soon enough, he saw the owner of that gloved hand. He had a grotesque looking face, adorned with a top hat, a striped shirt, jeans, and the same needled glove on the other hand. It was the monstrous man from the film he was watching._

 _Seventeen wasn't scared in the least. He was stronger than almost everyone on Earth, so this idiot wasn't even the least bit threatening._

" _Oh no, I'm going to get killed by… what was your name? Freddy Krueger? Yea, him. I'm so scared." Seventeen sneered._

" _You should be scared. This is your nightmare, Seventeen." Freddy replied._

" _Sure." The android said. Without another word, he charged up a ki blast and threw it at the fictional killer._

 _Suddenly, from out of the cloud of smoke that was created, a brutal slash was made across Seventeen's chest. It hurt. He placed his hand to where the slash was and pulled it back down. He saw blood._

" _W-what is this?" Seventeen stammered._

" _Your worst nightmare." Freddy responded, going for another slash._

 _This time, Seventeen dodged the swipe and threw a punch to the monster man's face. It connected, but he went for a second hit which Freddy blocked, and then countered. The retaliatory swipe scratched Seventeen's forearm. The android delivered a fierce kick, knocking Freddy away. He was shocked when Freddy stuck a gloved hand out, charged up a ki blast, and threw it at him. Since when did this guy have this kind of power?!_

 _Seventeen used his barrier to block the ki blast, then rose into the air. Freddy followed, and the two engaged in a lightning fast melee, each throwing punches and slashed at each other. The two seemed to be about evenly matched, and eventually they both pulled back._

" _Why are you doing this?" Seventeen demanded._

" _Because you don't belong with Rose. You're a monster, just like me." Freddy sneered._

" _I am not! Get out of my dream! You're not even real!" Seventeen screamed. "You're just a stupid movie!"_

 _Freddy chuckled darkly._

" _Freddy is just some dumb movie. But me, I am very much real."_

' _Freddy' reached up to pull of his mask._

[dream break]

The rest of the dream was so much worse than that, that Seventeen woke up screaming and crying.

The next day…

Krillin had just finished washing the breakfast dishes when he heard the phone ring. Without thinking much about it, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Krillin, it's Seventeen."

"Oh, hey Seventeen. Um, Eighteen's not here. She went out shopping early this morning."

"Again?" The male android sounded surprised.

"Yeah. I guess she couldn't find everything she needed."

"It's okay, I actually was hoping to talk to you. Look, I wanted to apologize for hanging up on you yesterday."

"It's okay, really. I can really ramble sometimes."

"No, I shouldn't have done it. Listen, I was hoping maybe I could hang out with you and Eighteen one day this week. I feel like since you and my sister are together, we should all get along, you know?"

"Yea, sure! I'll let her know, okay?"

"Sure, thanks, Krillin. I'll see you next week, okay?"

"Okay, bye Seventeen."

As he hung up the phone, Krillin wondered what made Seventeen be in such a good mood today. Not that he was complaining, but Seventeen usually wanted nothing to do with him. When he told Eighteen, she agreed. The next day, the three of them sat out on one of the park benches.

"So Krillin, how are things going with my sister?" Seventeen asked with a somewhat faltered smile.

"Um… they're great, actually! She's a wonderful person to be with!" Krillin blurted out.

"That's great. As long as you guys are happy, I'm happy." He said.

"Oh, thanks! Oh, and I heard you've been seeing someone. How's that going?" Krillin asked. Eighteen whipped her head around at that.

"Huh? You didn't tell me you were seeing someone." She said curiously.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, but yea, I am. She's nice." He responded to his sister. "Actually, I didn't get around to telling anyone that. How did you know, Krillin?"

Krillin sweat-dropped. "Uh… well… Yamcha kind of saw you guys out together and he blabbed to me about it. I didn't mean to pry or anything." He said nervously.

Seventeen waved his hand. "It's fine. It's not like it was a secret or anything."

Krillin was perplexed. It was not like Seventeen to be so nonchalant about such an invasion of privacy. Krillin himself wouldn't have taken that so well.

"Well, I'm glad you found someone, Seventeen. Now you can leave us alone for a while." Eighteen said with a smile. Krillin noticed a flash of extreme hurt on Seventeen's face, but as quickly as it came, the male android covered it with another kind smile.

"Hey guys, is it okay if I get going? I guess I'm a little worn out from work since I came here right afterwards." Seventeen asked.

"Of course, it was great spending time with you! We should do it again sometime!" Krillin assured him.

"Sure. I'll be in touch." With that, he flew away towards his cabin.

For a while, the two of them sat silently. Both were wondering what just happened, but eventually Krillin spoke up.

"Did he seem a little… weird… to you, Eighteen?" He asked.

"Yeah. Something was definitely off about him just now. I don't think I've ever seen him so easygoing." She agreed.

In the next two weeks, the two of them got together with Seventeen three more times. Each time, he was very pleasant. Too pleasant. During the last get together, which was at the cabin, Eighteen even purposely annoyed her brother. He snapped at her somewhat, but he still maintained a perfectly even temper with Krillin.

After they returned home from that visit, Krillin sneaked out and went back to the cabin to check on Seventeen. Well, maybe it was more like spying, but he loved Eighteen and wanted to make things good for her, which in turn meant making sure her brother was okay. It was risky, but after how accepting Seventeen had been, he deserved to be happy.

The ex monk made it to the cabin, seemingly unnoticed. He, very carefully, peered into the small window of the cabin and saw Seventeen pacing back and forth, while talking on a cell phone. He could hear the dark-haired android's muffled speech.

"Yea, Rose, I'll see you this Friday. I can't wait!" He said excitedly before hanging up the phone.

He continued to pace back and forth, mouthing some words Krillin couldn't quite hear. Then he sat down, taking a deep breath. It seemed like he was trying to calm himself down. Then he buried his face in his hands, appearing to cry.

Krillin was still not sure what was bothering him. He figured he'd better get back to Eighteen and tell her what he found. He made a move to go, but instead tripped and fell straight into the window.

He saw Seventeen jump almost a foot in the air at the sudden thud. The android got up and made his way to the window, opening it.

"Krillin?"

"Um..." Krillin didn't know what to say. He was sure Seventeen would kill him now.

"What are you doing here?" Seventeen asked, but with no malice in his voice.

"I was, uh, coming to ask you if you wanted to get together again tomorrow. I couldn't call you because… I couldn't remember your phone number." Krillin lied clumsily.

"Sure. I can hang out any day except Friday this week." He responded.

"Great! Well, I guess I'll see you later." Krillin flew away as fast as he could before Seventeen changed his mind and killed him.

 _ **A half hour later…**_

"Krillin, what were you thinking? He could have killed you!" Eighteen scolded him when he got home and told her what happened.

"I know, but I was just so worried about him." He responded lamely. She sighed.

"Well, when we see him tomorrow, we'll confront him about it. I'm worried about him too." She told Krillin.

 _ **The next day…**_

Seventeen was just getting prepared for his visit with Krillin and his sister. For what it was worth, Krillin was a great guy. Eighteen was certainly better off with him than some other guy. And Seventeen would accept him, if only to prevent what his horrible nightmare had predicted.

A knock at the door stirred him from his thoughts. He answered, and was unsurprisingly greeted by his sister and Krillin.

"Hey guys! Come in!" He greeted them. The three of them came to sit in the living room.

"Seventeen." Eighteen started. "Is everything okay? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine. It's just the job, the new relationship, things like that. I'm still adjusting." He replied coolly.

"Seventeen, you can't lie to me. Something's bothering you, and I need to know what it is so I can help you." She pressed. Seventeen looked uncomfortable.

"I've been having some nightmares..." He started.

"About Dr. Gero? Cell?" She asked.

"Maybe this movie?" Krillin asked, holding up the _Nightmare on Elm Street_ case.

"None of that..." Seventeen answered shakily.

"Seventeen, I care about you. We both do." Eighteen told him. One look at each of them told him she meant it.

"Eighteen, the nightmare was about you." Seventeen stated.

"Me?" She asked, shocked.

Seventeen told her about the rest of the dream.

 _ **[dream sequence]**_

" _Freddy is just some dumb movie. But me, I am very much real."_

' _Freddy' reached up to pull of his mask._

" _Eighteen?" Seventeen stammered._

" _That's right. It's me." She sneered._

" _Why would you do this? Where's Rose?" He asked._

" _I told you, I'm not letting a monster like you anywhere near her. She's better off without you."_

 _He couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth._

" _What? Sis, that's crazy! I thought you cared about me." He pleaded._

" _Care about you? No. You're the monster people need to be protected from."_

" _But why?! I always look out for you. Don't I deserve to have the same respect?"_

" _You should have thought about that before you refused to accept Krillin." She spat._

" _What? Really? I was looking out for you!" He screamed frustratedly._

" _Well too bad. Now, I'm not just picking Krillin over you, I'm choosing anyone and everyone over you!"_

 _Seventeen broke down in sobs. "How can you turn your back on me?"_

" _Turn my back on you? No, I'm going to kill you. Die!" She shouted._

 _She still wore the razor-fingered gloves. She slammed him into the wall, pulled back her hand, and went to deliver the final strike._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _ **[end dream sequence]**_

"I woke up screaming after that. I just don't want to lose you, sis!" He sobbed, now in tears. Eighteen's eyes were wide at hearing about his dream. Krillin was also shocked, and he had no idea what to say.

"Seventeen, you know I would never do that to you, right?" She said to him.

"I know..."

"Oh my god, is that why you were so mad at me before? Because I said you would be sorry if you talked to that girl? I wasn't trying to hurt you!" She exclaimed.

"I know, sis. I just…" Seventeen trailed off.

"Listen, I know you can be annoying sometimes, but you're not a monster. Any woman that you decide to be with would be lucky to have you. Don't forget that." She told him, pulling him into a hug. "And if any of them ever hurt you, I'll set them straight."

"Seventeen, I had no idea you felt this way." Krillin started.

"It's okay, Krillin. You're actually not such a bad guy for her." He told the ex monk. "Listen, I really appreciate you guys helping me. I owe you big time."

"Hey, that's what sisters are for." Eighteen said. The three of them shared a laugh at that.

"I was hoping you guys could help me with one more thing, actually." Seventeen asked.

"What's that?" Krillin said.

"Can you help me set up that Netflix thing you guys were talking about? That movie gave me nightmares." Seventeen told them.

 **Author's Notes- Well, that's the end of the fic. I think I'm going to have at least one story for all the sets of siblings to overcome a hard time. Like I had one for Goku and Raditz, and now I have this one. Gohan and Goten are next, so look out for that. Also, I'm working on Cut: Super Saiyan chapter 13, along with a (sort of) sequel to the story, but the chapter has a lot of content, so I'm still working on it. Anyway, let me know what you guys think about this story, and reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
